


Alive (Ianthony)

by Eternal_Fighter



Category: Smosh
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3425426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Fighter/pseuds/Eternal_Fighter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Ianthony songfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alive (Ianthony)

**So I wanted to do an Ianthony songfic with a different song but I couldn't figure out how it would work. I actually know this song from a Rhink (Rhett and Link from Good Mythical Morning/More) video on YouTube and after searching the lyrics I knew it would be perfect. I might make a Rhink one as well.** **I don't own the video that inspired me, or the song or the characters (because that's illegal) well except for Clarity.**

**The song is Alive by Adelitas Way.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

__**What if I told you that I think you're perfect?  
** Beautiful sky in your eyes, it's so worth it.  
I know you make me feel alive. 

Ian looked over at Anthony and smiled. The other man was fast asleep, his laptop still on his lap, his head facing Ian as if he had fallen asleep watching Ian. Ian moved his own laptop, setting it on the coffee table before doing the same with Anthony's. Although neither of the men would go as far as calling each other human antidepressants they made each other happier. With Anthony's engagement ending and Ian's own relationship coming to a close they made each other forget about all that. Ian knew that Anthony had been more upset then he had let on but he'd never show the fans that, Ian had been the one sitting on the edge with him and slowly the moved away from that edge together.   
  
__**What if I told you that I'm in forever?  
** Nothing to hide, yeah, I'll go wherever you go.  
You make me feel alive.  
  
Anthony pulled Ian aside after shooting the recent game bang. Ian looked confused but he didn't object when Anthony pulled him into a tight hug.

“Thank you Ian, for everything,” Anthony whispered.

Ian smiled.

“I'm always here for you,” he loved the smile he deserved with those words.

They returned to the others not at all surprised by the knowing smiles they were giving them. Neither of them felt like going home so they drove together until the sun started going down. Ian dropped Anthony off but both seemed reluctant to go.

“You wanna come in?” Anthony said after a long silence.

“Sure,” Ian said.

Ian followed Anthony to his apartment. He said that he'd only stay for a little bit. He ended up waking up the next morning in Anthony's arms on the couch. They had fallen aslee watching a movie.

“I'm sorry man,” Anthony said when he woke up.

“If I didn't want this to happen I wouldn't have suggested that we lie down,” Ian said simply.

Anthony blinked.

“You wanted this?”

There was no point in hiding.

“Yes.”

  
 __ **And I'll be hanging on every word you say to me.  
** Hanging on a feeling that I get,  
Cause you make me  
  
Anthony found himself watching Ian talk about their next video and found himself falling for the other man more and more with each excited word that came out of his mouth. Ian was the same way with Anthony, he rarely zoned out when Anthony was talking to him lately. The hung to each others' words like a drowning man would hold onto a life preserver that thrown down to him.

_**Laugh a little louder  
Love a little harder.** _

Laughing was something the pair did around each other a lot. If the fans looked closely they'd see that it was different now then it was before. It was the laughter that brought them so close, another thing that made them love each other more. A few fans had pointed it out in the comments but others just called them fangirls/boys and dismissed it, missing the love blooming in front of them. Ian blushed whenever he read those comments and Anthony simply smiled before shaking his head. If you asked them when they had realized they were falling for the other they wouldn't be able to tell you. It was something embedded in years of friendship. _ **  
**_  
 __ **[Chorus:]  
** And I feel alive when I'm with you  
Every time it's something new.  
Never knew what love could feel like  
Until I walked away the first time.  
And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
Deep inside it's something true.  
You're the only reason I fight,  
You're the best thing in my life.  
  
Anthony fixed his shirt for the fiftieth time before getting out of his car and walking up to Ian's house. He knocked on the door, wiping his sweaty hands on his jeans. Ian opened the door and Anthony forgot how to breath. Of course they were only going on a casual date but Ian looked amazing in Anthony's eyes. He was dressed similar to Anthony, jeans and a t-shirt. Anthony drove them to the movie theatre and bought the tickets despite Ian's protests. Ian didn't protest however when Anthony took his hand. Once in the theatre Anthony placed his arm around Ian's shoulders and Ian felt himself relax into the touch of his best friend. When Anthony dropped him off later on his hand mourned the loss of Anthony's.

“Hey Ian?” Anthony called when Ian reached his door.

“Yeah?” Ian asked turning around.

“Would you consider being my boyfriend?” Anthony answered.

“Every day.”

“Is that a yes?”

“Fuck yeah.”

__**What if I told you that I'd never hurt you?  
** Always be there for you to hold on to.  
I know you make me feel alive 

“I love you Ian Hecox. I can't tell you when it started and I can't tell you why but I can tell you that I'm never going to stop. My love for you needs no reason, everything about you makes me fall for you more and more. Will you marry me?” Anthony looked up from his position on one knee.

They were at playlist live and the crowd seemed to be holding their breath along with Anthony.

“Yes,” Ian said and Anthony slid the ring onto his finger.

He got up and hugged his now fiance. He somehow knew that this time was going to be different. After two years of dating everyone had been asking when they were going to get engaged. It wasn't just their fans, it was the Smosh Games crew, friends and other YouTubers. Ian knew that it scared Anthony, what with how Kalel ended up but he was glad that Anthony had decided that he was going to take the risk anyways. It wouldn't be for nothing.  
  
 __ **And every single second's a lifetime memory,  
** I'll be holding on to each moment  
'Cause you make me

Ian kissed Anthony, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. They were married. They turned to the faces of their families and friends. They were married. The rest of the night was like walking on clouds for both of them. They were congratulated repeatedly and Lasercorn said he was relieved to no longer be the only married person on Smosh Games. The others rolled their eyes but hugged the men. Joven and Wes were going to be get married in a few months and the guys all knew that Mari was going to be proposed to not long after. Everything was falling together like perfect puzzle pieces.   
  
__**Laugh a little louder  
** Love a little harder.  
  
Anthony and Ian were laying in bed talking about old memories. Laughter filled the room, sometimes light and sometimes they thought their ribs would break and sometimes it was either ended or momentarily paused by kisses. Ian was laying between Anthony's outstretched legs, their fingers entwined. A year of marriage and they still fell in love more and more each day. That's how it was supposed to be. They were best friends, married or not, and that's how they would stay forever. Death wouldn't stop their love. Nothing would.

 __ **And I feel alive when I'm with you.  
** When I'm with you  
  
At age 45 they had been married since they were 30 and Smosh had unfortunately ended five years ago. Or at least it was supposed to. They may not have the same energy but they still made videos for the subscribers even if it wasn't frequent. Most now starred their daughter Clarity who they had adopted when she was two. She was twelve now and everyone loved her. She also made appearances on Smosh Games and Mari loved having her on Smosh Pit Weekly. Ian and Anthony had felt complete before but Clarity was some kind of angel that made them feel even more complete even if it wasn't possible. The blue eyed girl with brown hair that people said looked like Anthony and Ian. They were a perfect family that loved each other no matter what.

* * *

**Okay wow. Quick analyzes: First part is just a cute moment with emotional stuff. Second part is a moment when they both kind of realize that there might be more than friendship there. Third part is just another moment that makes the realization stronger. Fourth part is where people start to notice the difference. Fifth part is the first date and the start of their relationship. Sixth part is where Anthony proposes to Ian. Seventh part is the wedding and where's there a bit of Joven and Wes, I mean they live together so I took advantage of that. Eighth part is actually their first wedding anniversary. Ninth part is with their family.**

**The reason I did that is just in case anyone wants me to maybe make this a series, to expand on all the parts and what the chapters would look like. Each part would be a single chapter meaning nine chapters along side my current Ianthony story Their Love Story.**

**Love it? Hate it? Didn't bother reading this part? Well I need Hollywood Undead. I need my rock music. I stopped listening to Alive when I reached part six, it was too much. I'm not a mushy guy but apparently I write mushy things. Well bye (if you're even reading this).**


End file.
